Destiel Smut and Fluff
by blackdeathwolves
Summary: One shots of Destiel! Rated M for reasons!
1. Omega Dean and Alpha Castiel (1)

**Half of these will be sexual, you may ask if you have anything else.**

 **What might be used:**

 **Daddy Kink**

 **Student & Teacher**

 **Pantykink**

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **Top Cas.**

 **Top Dean**

 **Bottom Dean**

 **Bottom Cas**

 **Phone sex**

 **Dom/Sub**

 **Rough/Hardcore**

 **Praise kink**

 **Pregnant Dean**

 **Breeding kink**

 **Anything my mind comes up with!**

* * *

 **1:**

 **Summary: Cas walks in on Dean during his alone time.**

Castiel was walking through the hallway of the bunker, Sam was out doing his own thing.

Cas wanted to find Dean so they could do something, like watch a film with him, order a pizza or something.

Not finding Dean in any where not even with his beloved Impala, so Cas wondered towards Deans room.

Dean had gone into his room after the hunt they had just finished so now it was time for his, alone time.

Which he absolutely needed especially after a long hunt. Sighing as his body hit his bed "ahh, finally!"

Dean closed his eyes for a while until he felt a warm feeling travel down towards his crotch.

Groaning Dean sat up noticing the tent forming in his pants, so Dean thought the only thing he knew.

Taking off his clothes just leaving them in a pile on the floor, laying on his back taking his cock in his hand before his bedroom door was opened.

"CAS!" Dean had pulled the corner of his cover to hide himself as the Angel stood at the door.

Cas was just standing there staring at Dean, he couldn't find himself to look away. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you were busy, but clearly you're having fun without me.."

Dean sighed slowly as he stood up walking towards the angel who was starting to walk away.

"Don't leave! You can help me.." Cas looked at Dean then to his lips "ok," was Cas' only answer as he closed the door behind him.

Dropping Dean on his bed as he straddled him quickly as he took his clothes off on the way pushing Dean on his bed.

"Finally, I see more of you.. and I know exactly what to do."

Dean didn't get to open his mouth as Cas' crashed on his moaning as they felt their naked chests together, as well as there erections.

"Oh god Cas..." Dean groaned as he felt Cas grip both of their erections in his hands, starting to pump them both.

"Dean... AmI doing this correctly?" Dean sighed as his head was thrown back on his pillow "Yes, Cas you're doing amazing! But do me a favour move your hand faster."

That made Cas slow down which was the opposite of what Dean wanted. " _Cas!_ Fuck! Move you hand.. Please I'll be a good boy!"

"Hmm I don't know Dean, you've been pretty bad, I don't think you quite deserve it... say something to make me change my mind,"

If Dean wasn't hard by now then, fuck him six times, "Cas, baby please I need to come! Please!" Dean didn't know what Cas wanted but his brain went through all the words he knew.

Until one had Cas moaning slowly moving his hand faster. "Oh, _fuck.. Yesss!_ Ohhh Daddy!" Dean had finally made Cas give him more.

"Say it again, Dean say it!"

" _Daddy,_ please may I come Daddy? Please _sir?"_ Cas groaned as he moved his hand quickened until Dean was arching his back as he came over his and Cas' chest, the same time as Cas.

"Well I'm glad we got one thing out the way," Dean chuckles as Cas flopped at the side of him on the bed. "That is?"

"We both want to be more than friends... Look Cas I've wanted to tell you but, I'm scared that if I do-"

"I won't love you back?" Dean nods slowly "well I love you Dean, no matter what.."

"Love ya too Cas," Cas had pulled Dean close to his body wrapping Dean as he cleaned them both up so Dean could sleep.

"G'night Cas... you staying with me right?"

"Yes Dean, I'm watching over you. Goodnight Dean."


	2. Omega Dean and Alpha Castiel (2)

**Omega Dean**

**Alpha Castiel**

* * *

Castiel was teaching, he was a high school teacher, he loved teaching.

But there was this one kid who was in year eleven, who just kept talking and distracting the class.

His name was Dean Winchester.

Dean was being moody today which was getting on everyone's nerves, every single one of them.

Even Dean's friends had enough of him, but Dean knew that he was an omega, as the change of scent.

So Dean is tryingto get the Alpha who teaches him in History to knot him. Hopefully he would.

Dean skipped his way to class, he had History last period today and his goal was to get a detention.

XXX

Dean was shifting in his seat when he saw the alpha, his scent filling the room it was a sweet scent.

Dean was talking louder then usual which confused Castiel. _What's gotten into him?_

Shrugging it off until he heard a squeak from a girl, turning around Castiel had just seen Dean throw a pencil at someone.

"Dean! Sit Down!" Castiel growled, making Dean freeze on the spot, Dean didn't know if he should be turned on or scared.

Probably both knowing his horny body.

Dean growled back at the alpha, trying to piss him off more, it didn't work well as he hoped.

"Stupid alpha bitch," Castiel ignored Dean for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang, everyone but Dean left.

Dean sat in his seat watching the last few people leave the room until moving closer.

"Dean? Are you going to go home?" Castiel sat behind his desk looking at Dean who was just standing in the middle of the room.

"I wanna show you something, can I lock the door?" Castiel's attention was on some papers as he just nodded.

Hearing the lock of the door, Dean shifting back to the place he was before. Dean noticed the Alpha wasn't looking at him.

But Dean took off his clothes apart from the pink panties, his little dick tucked into them.

"Alpha.." Castiel brought his head up towards Dean, he stared at Dean in pink panties. "Omega?"

Dean moved closer to the desk "C-Can I?" Dean didn't know what he was asking for.

Castiel stood up, walking around his desk standing by Dean.

His head was lowered being the submissive omega he should be.

"Bend over Dean."

Dean instantly followed the Alphas order, bending over his desk, presenting himself for his alpha, _his alpha?_

Dean was whimpering but he was shushed by the teacher. "A-alpha, come on!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Behave omega," Castiel smiled at Dean whimpering, without him doing anything.

Dean jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand on his ass, relaxing quickly wiggling closer to the alpha.

Feeling the cold air hit his wet hole, as the Alpha pulled down his panties, earning a whine from Dean.

Castiel took in Dean bending over his desk. "Hmm, such a pretty Omega just waiting for an alphas knot."

Dean was panting slowly as one finger was tracing the rim, it soon entered Dean slick was running down his legs.

"More... Need more..." Castiel smiled at him, adding another finger, then another until he managed with four.

" _Fuck..._ I need you alpha! Please, please, please!" Dean was begging for Cas' knot. He wanted to be filled.

Cas removed his fingers, using Deans slick for his cock before entering the begging omega.

Deans head fell on the desk, as Cas moved roughly. "Ohhh alpha, just like that! Yesss"

Cas was hitting all the right spots in Dean, making him moan louder, making him closer to the edge.

"Turn around Dean," Cas pulled out, waiting for Dean to lay on his back with his legs pressed against his chest.

Cas slammed into Dean making him yelp, "Mark me, I wanna be yours," Dean had grabbed Cas' neck.

Cas growled as he kisses Deans neck, feeling Dean shudders as the alphas scent filled his nose.

"Come on, mark me!" Dean bit Cas' neck gently, until Dean got impatient, biting down harder.

Cas finally got the message after Dean bit him, Cas wrapped his hand around Deans small dick, matching the movement to his thrusts.

Dean was withering underneath him, it was only when Cas bit his shoulder, Dean howled in pleasure coming over himself and Cas' hand.

While Cas' knot caught inside Dean filling him up.

"Yay.. I have an alpha..." Dean smiled before passing out on the end of Cas' knot on his desk.


	3. Prince Dean and Prince Castiel

Part 1

* * *

Dean was a prince, it was almost his 21 birthday his parents and servants were all planning something. Obviously they were trying to keep it a secret.

Dean was running threw the halls ofhis family's castle, the family had all there meals together. If one person wasn't there then they'll be in trouble.

Dean walked through the door, his father was a the head of the table like always, his mother was on the right. Sam on the left.

Taking a seat by Sam, his plate was already piled up with food. Dean was halfway through his dinner before he head the slam of a hand.

His father had slammed his hand on the table, it made Dean and Sam look up from their plates. "Sorry boys, oh by the way Dean, we are going to head out towards the next kingdom, that's ruled by the Novak family.."

Dean just agreed to his father, asked to leave the table. "Dean get on your horse as soon as possible, we leave soon!"

"Ok, I'm going!" Dean headed out towards the stables the guards had already got his horse ready for him. "There you are, sir."

"You know I don't like being called that, it makes me feel old!" The guard chuckles as he stood back while Dean got on his black horse.

Dean slowly rode his horse to the front of the castle, "Dean, you're going to go by yourself, change of plans." Dean groaned but then again he agreed.

It will take three days for him to get to the next kingdom.

xxx

Dean had finally arrived at the castle that his father had told him about, he was greeted by one of the guards. It was his birthday and he wasn't with his family.

Walking into the castle it was larger than his own, but there were paintings of the entire family on the walls.

"Weird..." Dean mumbles to himself as he walked past, but one had caught his eyes, it was a young prince sat on a beautiful white horse.

Walking in the room where the family was sat in waiting for Dean. "Ah, you showed up! Well we hope you enjoy the stay, since your father wants you out the way while he prepares something..."

Dean just nods slowly he was being polite towards the family, apart from he was only interested in one.

Prince Castiel...


	4. Say You Love Me Too

Cas was laying on his bed, his breathing slowing down, nobody had visited his room since.

He watched everyone walk past his room, the beep of the monitors was a quiet background noise.

He could hear his breath, he was dying nothing could help him.

The only person he wanted to see for the last time was his best friend, who he had a major crush on.

Looking at the doorway, one nurse walked in and the person he's been hoping for. " _Dean..._ "

Cas' voice was weak but that didn't matter to Dean. He just came to the side of the bed wrapping his arms around his only friend who he's been able to by himself around.

"Cas... why'd you have to go?" Dean sighed slowly as he pulled the hand he was going to place on his friend. "It's alright Dean, at least I've got to know you.."

Dean dropped his head, so Cas couldn't see the tears developing in his eyes "don't Cas, please don't.." Dean knew his voice broke at the end but he didn't even care about it.

"Dean, I've wanted to tell you something..-" Cas voice shook "-I've fallen for you... I probably should have tried to tell you this before.. I'm sorry."

Cas looked at Dean his eyes had tears in them. Some had ran down his cheek.

"W-what, Cas.. how long have you?" Cas took hold of Dean's hand while he told him that he's had a crush since they've met.

"Dean... S-say you love m-me too... please..." Cas whispers the beeping had slowed down, Dean held his hand tighter.

"C-Cas... I. L-love you..." Dean looked back up at Cas, his eyes had closed his breathing had stopped, the grip on Dean's hand was no longer there..

Cas was gone.


	5. Prince Dean and Prince Castiel pt2

**Part 2:**  
 **  
**

Dean was wondering the halls of the castle, it was the second day of being at the castle, nobody had done anything for his twenty one birthday.

Maybe they had but Dean didn't know. His thoughts were interrupted by the blue eyed prince. "Oh my apologies, prince Winchester."

"It's quite alright, I'm not complaining about bumping into an attractive guy like you," Dean smiled at Castiel.

"Hmm, attractive? Clearly you haven't seen yourself lately, would you like to join me? I'm going to take a ride not far from here, it's just a quiet place where I like to sit back and watch the world go by."

"Sure Castiel, I would love to." Dean and Castiel walked out, to the stables to collect their horses. 

* * *

Castiel was right about the place, it was quiet, obviously they had to have a few guards close by. But other then that Dean was happy sitting on the grass, next to Castiel.

"You do know why you're here, don't you?" Dean sat up so he could look at Cas. "No, do you know why?" Dean saw hesitation in Castiel. "You've been arranged to be married to someone in my family," putting his hands over his face Dean, growled.

"Who? Who the fuck am I marrying!" Dean was starting to get angry, "me, it's me Dean!" Dean soon calmed down, he let Cas calm him. "Really? I'm going to marry you, cuz if I am then get your mouth on mine right now!"

Castiel laughed at Dean who was sat there waiting on Cas. "You being serious? I can't kiss you until we get married... it's kinda a rule of my parents. Get married then have as much sex, as I want." Dean chuckles at Cas.

"Alright, when's this wedding happening?"

"Tomorrow, in your kingdom, well your part of the kingdom. That's why you were sent here, so we could get use to get other."

"Mhmm, its lucky I like you then, if I'm gonna be married to ya!" Dean was trying to lighten up the mood, which he did. Him and Cas were laughing all the way back to the Novaks Castle.

"Well, see you tomorrow. You better be a good kisser!"

"I'll show you how good I am tomorrow night!" Dean didn't miss the blush appearing on Cas' cheeks.

Tonight was Dean last night of him being free.

 _ **Part 3... Coming Soon!**_


End file.
